


La cruz de hierro

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Memories, Regret
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Puedes fingir que no sea así, pero nosotros nos pertenecemos, al final.”Querría mantener el recuerdo de su voz, aun olvidando sus palabras. Era verdad, ellos se pertenecían.
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	La cruz de hierro

**La ** **cruz de hierro**

Miraba fuera de la ventana.

La nieve seguía cayendo desde muchos días ya, sin dan señal de dejar.

La odiaba.

Mientras Feliciano jugaba feliz en ese manto blanco, virgen, indiferente al frío, él se quedaba en casa sin hacer nada, sino mirar fijo eses copos helados caer, frustrado por su silencio absoluto.

No había siempre sido así. Había sido un tiempo, durante días más serenos, cuando la nieve tenía éxito de despertar algo en él, como memorias que no le pertenecían de verdad, pero que le regalaban sensaciones nunca sentidas, que aislaban su corazón por el hielo circunstante.

Y, aun odiara admitirlo, Ludwig conocía perfectamente la razón de ese cambio radical.

Gilbert.

Alemania no pensaba a menudo en él. Le gustaba fingir que nunca hubiera existido, había borrado por su casa cada rastro de su pasaje, transformándolo en un fantasma que sólo tenía razón de existir en tiempos ya viejos, borrados, cuyo recuerdo no fuera tan punzante de sacudirlo. Pero no lo había hecho enteramente.

Aun intentando, la sombra de esa nación, tan insignificante y tan malditamente vital, aún lo envolvía, fusionándose con la suya, siguiendo todos sus pasos.

Era el precio de pagar, y Ludwig lo sabía. Un precio que no había considerado tan ingente el momento cuando todo había sido destruido, como una casa de papel que se encontraba improvisamente sin sus fundamentas.

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

Se había escapado entre sus dedos, como ese fantasma que ambos sabían ser malditamente real.

Sólo recordaba momentos, extractos de tiempo robados por el pasado, y entonces esos instantes estaban grabados en su mente, indelebles, égida de un mundo donde los confines eran vínculos, y la misma guerra también sabía ser menos aniquilante.

Un tiempo cuando familia significaba protegerse, y aprender a fiarse el uno del otro, como destinados a no conocer el sentido de la traición.

Un tiempo borrado, erosionado por el fluir de las estaciones y de los hombres, codicioso de siempre más poder y dispuestos también a venderse para obtenerlo.

Ludwig deshizo lentamente la chaqueta, bastante para tener éxito de tomar entre los dedos ese objeto que desde hace mucho tiempo ya tenía compañía a su corazón.

Tembló al contacto con ese metal frío, incapaz de diluir su hielo aún cerca de tal fuente de calor, y lo miró.

_La cruz de hierro. _

Se quedó absorto mirándola, rozó sus rasgos con una delicadez digna de la fragilidad del cristal, seguramente no a la resistencia del duro metal.

Sin embargo, necesitaba esa delicadeza, porque no iba a arriesgar de corromper su integridad con un toque demasiado violento.

Quería guardarla de la misma manera como era el día cuando la había recibida.

Negra al interior, como su alma manchada por demasiadas decisiones equivocadas, con las refinerías de argento puro, fresco, vivo. Gilbert. Prusia. Un tiempo, todo lo que tenía.

La cruz, el símbolo de lo que nunca iba a resurgir, por las cenizas esparcidas al viento de una tierra, una nación, un amigo, un hermano.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio, abriendo un cajón con la misma delicadeza usada para acariciar el objeto.

Tomó su gemelo, lo menos integro, lo aún manchado por sangre derramada sólo por su culpa.

Disoluto, porque él lo había disuelto. Porque no había hecho nada para salvarlo.

_“Puedes fingir que no sea así, pero nosotros nos pertenecemos, al final.” _

Querría mantener el recuerdo de su voz, aun olvidando sus palabras. Era verdad, ellos se pertenecían.

Y él, negando todos vínculos para protegerse por un dolor que, estaba seguro, habría llegado, había roto los confines, propagándose en el territorio que había sido su padre y aliado, tratando de extirpar por la memoria su juventud, y lo que esa llevaba consigo.

El recuerdo, lábil pero presente, de una felicidad efímera, destinada a romperse al primero cambio de dirección del viento.

Ocurrido gradualmente, consagrado en un momento que Ludwig nunca iba a olvidar.

_“Voy a cesar de existir, y esto lo sabemos perfectamente, tú como yo.” _

Su tono, amargo y resignado, retumbaba en la mente del alemán cada día, persiguiéndolo como un fantasma.

Prusia le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Y lo había hecho con su actitud brutal, a veces excéntrica, pero metiendo una dedicación constante, real.

Gracias a él, Alemania había sobrevivido. Y el precio de esa sobrevivencia, gravaba en la piel de Gilbert como una sentencia de muerte que no había tardado a realizarse.

Muchos años habían pasado durante que habían sido extraños, durante que las incomprensiones los habían llevado a un punto de no retorno. Y a menudo Ludwig se había preguntado qué hubiera causado toda esa amargura que le fluía en las venas.

Y, después, había entendido.

Se habían alejado. Había tenido insultos, el desacuerdo los había llevado en dos caminos divergentes, hasta que no se habían reconocido más.

Sin embargo, aun la culpa fuera imputable a ambos, Ludwig se había sentido abandonado. Se daba cuenta de cuanto paradoxal fuera esa sensación, de cómo no encontrara coincidencia con la realidad.

Pero le faltaba algo, esa parte fundamental de sí que lo había hecho el hombre que era. Y no estaba muy orgulloso, pero sabía que habría sido diferente con Gilbert aún a su lado.

_“La guerra se ha acabado. Y yo también.” _

Siempre tenía razón.

Con esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios, lo sólo que nunca hubiera tenido éxito de enseñarle, había enfrentado su fin con una serenidad que el alemán en cambio nunca podría haber tenido.

Disuelto, borrado.

Como si nunca hubiera existido realmente.

Sin embargo, eterna égida de esa nación olvidada, la cruz de hierro que le había pertenecido estaba aún extrañamente caliente.

Caliente con su sangre, con el calor irracional de una nación ya desaparecida, pero aún viva.

En él, viva.

Se sentó, improvisamente cansado por el millón de pensamientos que lo atormentaban, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Apretó las dos cruces en la mano, hasta que no se hirió con sus ángulos.

Cuando la abrió, parte de su sangre las manchaba ambas. El mismo de Gilbert, pero siempre frío, como él.

_“Me voy. Pero, al final, sabes que nunca voy a irme de verdad.” _

“No. Nunca te irás de verdad.” murmuró Ludwig, cerrando los ojos.

Y lo vio.

Su sonrisa descarada, su cara eternamente joven, mientras el suyo comenzaba a llevar seños de una vejez incipiente.

Gilbert había desaparecido, pero era una parte de Ludwig que se había ido para siempre.

Esa parte de sí y de Prusia, que habría seguido viviendo en eterno en dos piezas de insignificante metal, incorruptas por el tiempo.

Las cruces de hierro, testigos de un tiempo pasado, aun presente.

Las cruces de hierro, que iban a impedirle de olvidar la sonrisa de un hombre que había tan odiado y tan amado.

Las posó ambas en el cajón.

Cerca, por una última vez.


End file.
